Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical intervention instrument for use in interventions including surgical or arthroscopic operation.
Description of the Related Art
Various holding mechanisms have been proposed to maintain a certain attitude of an intervention section during an intervention carried out with a medical intervention instrument that manipulates an intervention section connected to the distal end of an elongated sheath with a maneuvering section connected to the proximal end of the sheath. (See, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2)
The medical intervention instrument disclosed by Patent Document 1 is provided with screws that are adjustable to press a maneuvering wire onto a maneuvering section and limit movement of the maneuvering wire to maintain the attitude of the intervention section. In addition, the maneuvering section of a medical intervention instrument disclosed by Patent Document 2 has a ratchet mechanism that limits movement of a slider toward the distal end by means of a jaw section hooking a groove section formed on the surface of a maneuvering section main unit and maintains the attitude of the intervention section. The slider in this case is movable upon manipulating a ratchet-releasing button disposed on a lateral surface of the maneuvering section.
However, the intervention section disclosed by Patent Document 1 is subject to unintended manner of movement if the medical intervention instrument is applied an external force that is more significant than a friction force between a locking screw and a maneuvering wire fixed by a compressing force by the locking screw. In addition, the jaw section of the medical intervention instrument disclosed by Patent Document 2 cannot be fixed between two groove sections; therefore, the maneuvering wire cannot be held with a predetermined force. Furthermore, separate manipulations associated with the maneuvering section, i.e., actuation of the intervention section and release of the certain attitude of the intervention section immobilize quick transition to next operation.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-126103
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H8-126648